catklok
by jessicajadedixon
Summary: toki finds some lovible cats but their changing the band and its getting bad and nathan dosen't like it...


disclaimer - i do not own this show i just love it so much :D

it was around 3pm and toki decided to go for a walk in the town they had stopped at for fuel. skwisgaar of course having never let toki out his site decided that if the little norwegion boy had his heart set on going for a walk he was not going to let him go alone. they passed meny places that didnt really draw their attention: coffee shop,  
a dounut place, a few clothing stores, and a place for shoes. all the time toki couldn't hear skwisgaar mumbeling about how he wanted to go home because it was hot outside and he wanted to drink. toki looked back at skwisgaar and was about to say they could go back now because he was getting board when he noticed a pet shop and in the window of this pet shop was something that would change little tokis life forever. he saw 3 tiny baby kittens and their mother in a disply cage. he pressed his nose up against the glass for a better look. "looks skwis looks at thes tinys kittys cats!" toki yelled and waved for skwisgaar to come see. while toki watched the little kittys play skwisgaar noticed the store manager putting up a sign in the window and his heart sank thinking about how badl toki would feel when he saw this to. "um... tokis i's donts thinks wes sould stays around heres alls days." skwisgaar said pointing at that note in the window. toki read aloud. "dear fatefuls costumers we ares goings out of business tomorrows ands will be puttings down every animals we has nots sold by thats time." toki looked at the kittens tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"wes has gots to helps them skwis wes gots to!" toki screamed so loud it made people on the other side of the street stare at them. "oh tokis i's dont thinks charles woulds likes us doings charites works withouts hims to tells us nos." skwisgaar started lauhing at his own joke but stopped when he saw toki's look of sadness clearly his joke had only made toki feel worse. "yous rights skwis charles wonts lets us gives aways moneys... buts he can'ts says we can't has pets!" tokis eye lit up at the very idea that he could own a pet because of course whatever the band wanted they indeed got. "buts toki's you cants bring a pets ons the bus unless everyones is oks withs its..." skwisgaar had started to object and then trailed off when he heard toki talking to the kittens. "it's oks little kittenses i wills takes you fars aways from this places and you can gets bigs and happys. i'll name this one nathan" he said pointing at the fluffy black kitten.  
"ands this ones reminds me of pickels." said again this time pointing at a red furred kitten that had longer points of hair running down its head it looked just like pickels. "oh ands this ones reminds mes of murdersface!" toki said happily pointing at the last kitten whose entire coat was pale white all of it but its head. its head was brown fur it was a pretty ugly cat.

toki ran inside the shop forgetting he had left his money in the bus and said. "i's wants those kittens ins the windows please." the store owner went in back and brought out a carrier for toki to put the kittens in. "so hows woulds yous expects us to pays for these kittens tokis?" skwisgaar was standing behind him with and angry look on his face witch turned to a smile when he saw the same relflection in tokis eyes now has he did when toki plaied the guitar. "neverminds tokis i wills pays for the ways toki's whats were gonnas name the mothers cat?" toki looked at the mother cat she couldnt be more then a year or so old and the kitten only a month or so. "i thinks i wills names her skwis he said looking up at skwisgaar. the mother had the same color hair that skwisgaar did and when toki said swkis it made the cat purr.

up at the counter they wondered where the old women had gone. they waited five minutes and then left the cats on the counter to go find her. cause they really dont have all day.  
they went in the back room and saw cages upon cages of dogs and cat and birds and mice all sorts of pets. then the saw the old women laying facedown in a pool of bloodhalf of her was sticking out of one of the cages. they walked slowly looking around every corner for whatever animal had gotten loose and killed her. then in the cage they saw it. eatting her face a huge dog it was foaming at the mouth and it looked very angry. "toki's i donts means to upsets yous buts i thinks wes should runs." "no skiws we cant just leave all these anaimals heres to dies we have to sets them free." toki kicked the dead women into the cage and slammed it closed so the dog couldnt get out and locked it shut. the dog yelled and screamed and slammed into the cage but eventully gave up and went back to eatting the womens face. "ok tokis well lets do it one animal at a time you go open the front door and i'll open this one here ok." toki ran back to the front room and proped open the front door then ran over to a side door and opened that one to then ran back to skwisgaar. "ok toki now lets think... we want them to all have a chance to live so we have to make sure the other animals dont eat them lets set the dogs free first but not the one thateats faces."skwisgaar walked along the cages setting all the dogs free they ran for the doors and went outside a few were hit by cars but most of them were ok. "oks skwisgaars lets dose mice and birds next." toki said freeing the miceand birdssome of the mice made it outside the others stayed in holes in the building the ones that went out side were stached up by the birds and the smaller birds were snatched up by bigger birds. "nows wes only has thes cats left toki said opening the cat pens all the cats ran as fast as they could catching what was left of the mice and birds that hadnt gotten out yet. all but one cat one cat stayied and rudded up against toki's leg. "i'll names this one tokis! now wes has the whole band." they took the 5 cats back to the bus and got on quickly running to show the guys there new maskots.

"where the fuck is skwisgaar and tokie i haven't fucking seen them all fucking day." nathan yelled "they better have a good excuse for missing practice." just as nathan had finished specking in comes toki and skwisgaar. "where the fuck have you guysh beens." murderface stood up staring at them clearly angry they had been gone for 3 hours. "charlesh was worried shhhick about you two! he thought you got mugged or shomething. i told him he had hishhhh pantieshhh in a knot coushhh you guyshh were jushhht out for a walk or shhhome shhhit. why do i hear catshhh?" murderface looked around extremly confused until he saw that toki had a pet taxi. "toki man did you take sooo long because you weent out and bought cats?" pickels said kicking back a bottle of vodka. "yes buts yous guys has to sees them theys sos cutes theys look just like you guyses."  
toki said opening the cage and the kitten came running out and began playing on the floor the mother cat just watched. the whole band let out a aww at the site of the kittens playing on the floor everyone but nathan who seemed really fucking pised. "this is fucking stupid guys you cant just bring cats on the bus are you fucking crazy! nathan attempted to get up but the little black kitten jumped in his lap and looked at him with such cute eyes.  
for a minute everyone wondered if he would hurt the kitten. no one had ever dared to invade his space on purpose. "stupid little cat get off me!" nathan yelled and the cat jumpped down and hid under the table. nathan got up and stompped to his room."that could have gone better." pickels said stating the odvious was something pickels always enjoyed doing even when nobody was listening. "ja, thats coulds haves gones much betters." skwisgaar said petting the mother cat that toki had named after him.

the next day was the same as anyother day they where back on the road and it was time to pratice. although today seemed somehow different for the first time in a while they were goofing off at practice instead of doing their songs they just playied random notes that didnt even go together. it was all thanks to those kittens the band other then nathan was having so much fun playing with them that they forgot to pratice the right way.  
but it payied off pickels had got up for a second to go to the bathroom and his kitten had jumped on the drum set and started to rock out a crazy beat. when skwisgaar and toki heard it they followed along on there guitars,  
and murderface on his bass. when they were done they looked amazed and when pickels got back he hardly believed his kitten could have done that so they decided to test their own kittens with their own interments. "wow toki these kittens are really something speicals man." pickels cried over the top of his kittens drum solo. "ja, tokis this ones plays thes bass betters then murderface haha." skwisgaar started laughing and the others joined in to they were having such a great time they hadn't even noticed charles had walked in the room and wondered why the music was playing but the band wasnt doing anything. until he saw the cats. "whats um.. whats going on here."charles said making the cats look up and run to hide behind toki. "stops it charles yous scarings thems." "see charles i told you they were in here messing around with cats." nathans voice sounded from behind charles causeing the cats to start crying because they were scared. "well you guys can't bring these um.. things in here anymore no cats in the recording room." charles said scooping up the kittens "and if you bring them in here again...  
i'll um..i'll take them away forever!" charles said then slammed the door closed. he set the kittens down on the floor and brushed himself off. "that might have been a little harsh charles i only wanted you to tell them to get back to work or fucking something. you didnt have to fucking yell at them." nathan said. charles turned around and looked him in the eyes. "nathan cats are evil! no good will come of having cats in the band." charles screamed and then stormed off. "damn what the fuck crawled up his ass. you guys maybe ugly but theres no way you could be evil." nathan said looking down at the little cats. "aww i know you want to watch toki practice here lets go watch in the room with the window in it." nathan walked to the door and opened it the cats ran in and jumpped up on the buttons and switchs and stood infront of the glass and watched the practice.

after practice when the band came out of the recording room the kitten were so happy they ran and jumped up into their arms. nathan still wasnt all that impressed with the cats and everywhere he went he could swear that black one was following him although he hadnt seen it all day. during dinner it came out and begged for some of nathans barrito with cute sad eyes the only nathan could ignore. "no kitty this is my barrito you can't have any!" nathan yelled then he looked up and saw that the other band members were letting there kittys eat off their plates and it made him wounder if he should be nicer to the kitty. he looked back down and saw it still thereand though no i dont have to cats shouldnt eat people food anyway right? "hey cook person come bring this cat something to eat so it stops looking at me!" nathan yelled and the cook came out with a plain old bowl with some cat food in it. nathan watched the cat eat. "hey, i wounder why cats like this crap so much." he said reaching down and grabbing a piece and then sticking on his toung. wishing he hadn't done that he spit it back out and put it backin the food dish then kept eatting his barrito.

later in nathans room nathan had just gotten ready for bed and was laying down watching the tv he had klokitere hang above his bed, when he felt something crawling up his blaket coming right for him.  
when he looked down he saw it was just the tiny black kitten. the cat claimed up and laied next to him and started to purr. he couldnt figure out why the kitten loved him so much. nathan had never liked cats not since he was very little when his first cat that he loved dearly had been shot one night when his mother had come home drunk before he could stop her she had killed his poor cat. and he had vowed to never love another cat again.  
but this cat was different it had never mewed it was the only one that had yet to find it's voice. and nathan was beginning to love this small furball. nathan slept good that night and when he woke up and saw the kitten there it made him smile.

later at breakfast no one could find nathan and they wondered where he had gone. he wasnt in his room or any of the bathrooms. he wasnt in the kitchen he just was gone. "hey has any one seen nathan this morning?"  
pickels said breaking that mornings silence. "no i havent." murderface looked around "i haven't shhheen hishhh cat either." toki looked worried. "yous dont thinks hes killeds it do yous!" "no tokis nathan may be a hards head ats times but he woulds nots hurts an inoccents kittens." skwisgaar said hoping himself that it was true. just then nathan walked in wearing a shirt that says i loves cats and his cat with a spike collor and cute little bowl for it to eat out of. nathan says "hey you guys whats the fuck is going on!" "man ims a littles scareds i'ves never seens nathans happy befores its creepy." toki wispered in skwisgaar ear. "hey nathan whatcha doing man? you like into that cat all of a sudden i thought you didnt like cats?" pickels was the first to speak out loud. "yeah man i mean shhhit i thought you hated it or shhhomething." murderface looked again at the shirt nathan was wearing. "you look like a chhhick in that shhhirt nathan." murderface said "shut up murderface!" nathan yelled then charles walked in and saw nathan and pinched his nose. "i um.. thought you didnt like cats nathan now go chcange into something more metal or so help me these cats will be gone!" charles screamed and stormed out of the room."whats up his ass?" nathan asked looking at the other guys. "couldnt shhay man heshh been really up tight shhince toki brought thesehh catshhh here." murderface said lookin up at nathan and then focusing back on the ugly kitten witch he had given a bath earlyier that morning and colored its head white so that it was all the same color "dude what did you do to that kitten murderface?" nathan had just noticed the cats color. " i made it lesshhh ugly shhho now it can feel better about itsshhh self. sosshhhh it dosent have to be asshh ugly ashhh i feel." murderface said starting to eat his sandwitch again. "aww it's ok murderface you are as ugly as you feel." pickels says and everyone starts laughing.

"maybe i am ugly" murderface thought to himself. "perhaps i have been all along. perhaps its time for a change." "murderface are you alrights i'ves nevers seens you in such deeps thoughts." skwisgaar said poking murderfaces shoulder snapping him out of his trance. "dont pokeee meeee!" murderface yelled scaring the cats of the table. "nathans i thinks i was wrongs abouts keepings kittens arounds theys changings us and i donts likes it."  
toki said getting up and going to find charles. "how could toki say that i mean wasnt this all his idea ...fuck... we can't just get rid of them can we?" nathan said looking at pickels. "naaa man, i think tokis right we are spending to much time with these cats they'll wreck the band if we keep this up i mean look at yourself nathan." pickels points at nathans shirt. "fuck pickels when you right your right. yeah we got to fucking get rid of these cats man before they turn us into a bunch of fucking chicks."

toki comes back with charles " well we can give them up to a human intatute for animals or well we could start a cat haven." charles looked at toki. "fine i guess we can aford one cat farm but i'm not leaning on anymore rulez and um.. from now on no pets on the bus!" charles says then walks over to the phone to call about getting workers to build and then run a deathklok cat farm. "i's wills be reallys sads to sees thems gose but ims glads they is goings to a nices place." toki looked over at nathan and then back over the the faces of the other band members. "heres kittys kittys its is times to gosss." toki put the cats in the carrier and walked out of the room. "man i'm glad thats over! that was way to nice for me to act around anything." nathan flopped down in his chair and looked at the floor feeling a little disappointed that there wasnt a cat begging for food there he wondered if they should keep just one so that everyone could be happy. then decided it would be better to have none. "hey do you think toki's gonna take this ok.. i mean i know he wanted the cats...fuck." nathan looked at the door. he thought about it then decided toki would get over it. 


End file.
